


San Diego Citadel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 1





	San Diego Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. backdated. takes place a few days after the boys set off[on their trip](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/10519.html).**

It's KJ's first visit to Citadel since he became a member. And even though he saw pictures of the San Diego club on the website, they were nothing to the truth of the sprawling ranch nestled in the hills. The interior has lofty soaring ceilings and elegant furnishings, the desk in the foyer massive black marble. They step up and a guard scans their IDs -- KJ fully expects to be bounced out on his ass for how out of place he feels. But they're waved through into the club proper and Logan leads him to a spot at the bar before he can trip over his own feet.

"You look worried," Logan says softly, the bartender busy with a couple other patrons. "Everything okay?"

KJ raises an eyebrow. "I feel like they're going to catch me and kick me out for being a fraud," he tells his lover with a wry smile. "It's still hard to believe places like this exist."

Logan smiles back. "Why a fraud?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing," KJ whispers, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "I feel so ignorant."

"You shouldn't," Logan says, ordering drinks for them. "There's so many kinds of people here. Some celebs join just so they have somewhere to hide out without being followed or judged. Some people have been doing this shit for years and others just started. Some are sex addicts, some are asexual, some just like to watch... I've yet to see anyone pass judgement on anyone else, so just relax and enjoy yourself."

It sounds so simple when Logan puts it that way, and KJ casts his lover an adoring smile. "Do you think we qualify as sex addicts?" he jokes. "I think I'm only addicted to you."

"And me to you," Logan returns, eyes sparkling. "I think we're good." He leans in and kisses KJ.

KJ smiles into the kiss, looking up only when the bartender delivers their drinks. Putting his back to the bar he surveys the room, noting a few famous faces and trying not to stare. "Is this where Tommy finds his boys?" he asks, returning his attention to Logan.

Logan nods. "The younger-looking the better, but he'd never touch someone who was actually underage," he explains.

Huffing a soft laugh, KJ shakes his head. "I don't get it. But I guess they do." He sips at his beer. "And your friends who are married, Antony and his husband — did they meet here too?"

"Yeah." Logan nods. "Antony'd been a member for long time and Stephen had just joined. They still joke Antony snatched him up before he got a chance to really enjoy the place."

KJ grins. "That's cute." His breath catches and he stares for a moment at a young man kneeling by one of the nearby tables. "Have you ever watched anyone get branded?"

Logan nods again, glancing over at the same young man, at the brand in his skin. "The first week I joined, I happened to stop in and there was a ceremony going on in the bar."

"Was it intense?" KJ asks, watching Logan. And really what he's asking is, _Was it as shit-scary as it seems?_ He takes another sip of his beer.

Compared to a lot of things he's seen in his life, no, but Logan knows that's not what KJ's asking. "Yes and no," he answers after a moment. "It's burning flesh and it's _permanent_ and it's painful but the way the guy and his mistress interacted, his obvious _need_ to do this for her... and her appreciation of his gift... that was really beautiful."

KJ thinks on that and slowly smiles, filing the image away in his memory. "That's really cool. Beautiful, I mean." He can't help but wonder if he and Logan will ever get to such a point in their relationship.

"I was supposed to get a tattoo when Rafael and I were together," Logan admits, taking a drink of his beer. "But I backed out."

"Was he going to do the work?" KJ asked, wondering what made Logan change his mind.

Logan nods. "I just decided I had enough marks without adding to them," he says, exhaling softly. "And I wanted it to mean something. Something more than just ink."

"You know I get that." KJ lifts Logan's hand and brings it to his lips, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. He loves that he can do this out in the open here.

"What about you?" Logan asks, smiling at the kiss, more interested in looking at KJ than anything around them. "Do you want to get more ink?"

"I think I'm going to need to soon, yeah. This," KJ says, gesturing at his right shoulder with his free hand, "is supposed to tell the story of my life. Falling in love and promising myself to someone..." He ducks his head. "Those are pretty big life events."

"They are," Logan agrees with a nod, reaching out to touch KJ's cheek, lift his face for a kiss. "Maybe I should get something too?"

KJ looks at him uncertainly, but goes back for a last lick. "You don't have to do that," he says softly. "I wasn't saying it like I thought it should be reciprocal."

"I know you weren't," Logan says just as softly, eyes locked with KJ's. "But this - you and me - it feels real and solid and long-term in a way things with Rafael never did. And maybe that's just me and where my head's at now but I think a larger part of it is who you are and how you see me. The man you make me want to be."

God, those eyes — they make KJ weak. And Logan's words sound like the best kind of romantic. "Maybe," he murmurs, taking Logan's hand in his again. "We've got time."

"Yeah." Logan nods. He glances around the bar. "Want to take our drinks to a booth?"

"Okay. Do you want us to be somewhere we can still watch, though?" KJ asks, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I just want to be able to touch you more," Logan says, grabbing his drink.

"Not gonna argue with that," KJ replies with a grin. They take a booth a short distance away, with a different view of the playing floor. His face flames when inevitably he stares at a man on his knees getting pegged by a diminutive woman in pink vinyl. The guy's a screamer, apparently.

"At least he's having fun," Logan kids, putting his arm around KJ's shoulders and pulling his lover closer. "Have you ever fantasized about scening in public?"

"I've... thought about it," KJ murmurs, relaxing into the embrace. "And I was nervous that day in Los Angeles when we played in the gym, but you got me out of my head pretty quick."

"But you didn't think twice about sex in the hot springs," Logan points out. "So it's the audience that makes the difference?" he asks, genuinely curious, not that he's done much playing in public either.

"Right. We were alone at the hot springs. It felt like we were the only two people in the world," KJ says with a smile of memory. "I usually don't get shy in front of you anymore."

"But you'd be shy here," Logan says, leaning in closer and softly kissing the side of KJ's throat.

In an instant KJ shivers, his pulse starting to race. "Yeah, I would be. Until you made me forget where I was," he chuckles.

"That's the key to overcoming any inhibitions? Scrambling your brains?" Logan teases, nipping at the curve of KJ's jaw.

"Um." KJ swallows hard. "Yup." He grips the edge of the table like it'll keep him balanced.

Logan grins. He likes scrambling KJ's brains. Mouth moving over his boy's skin, he slides a hand up the inside of his thigh, stopping just short of KJ's cock.

With a soft moan, KJ shuts his eyes. He angles his head to bare his neck, and shudders with the cost of keeping still when he wants to wrap himself around his lover.

"Here I am, distracting you from all the fun going on in the room," Logan murmurs, tongue flicking over the soft patch of skin behind KJ's ear, fingers teasing ever higher.

"Huh?" KJ snaps his eyes open but his vision remains stubbornly hazy. Nothing he sees can compete with Logan's touch anyway. "Yes, sir," he says softly, figuring it's smarter to agree.

"Should I stop then?" Logan teases, teeth scraping over KJ's collarbone, the tips of his fingers brushing along the ridge of KJ's cock through his jeans.

"Stop?" KJ's brain damn near shorts out, and he pushes gently into Logan's hand. "No, sir. Please don't stop. I think I'd go crazy if you did."

Logan grins. Not so scrambled then. "I won't," he promises, cupping KJ through the denim, giving his package a light squeeze.

KJ whimpers softly and rocks into his sir's grip. He turns his head now, seeking Logan's mouth. Needing to be closer.

Covering KJ's mouth with his, Logan licks inside, letting their tongues tangle. Stroking KJ harder now.

"Could you," KJ begins, breathless, "could you take me out in a plug sometime? One of those ones that fits under my clothes." He looks at his lover, eyes wide and dark with lust. "No one would have to know."

"You mean in real public," Logan says, just checking, fingers drawing KJ's zipper down.

"Yeah." KJ glances down, then back at his lover. "You can do whatever you want to me here."

"I would love to take you out in public, your ass plugged," Logan says, teasing beneath the denim now. "I might even have to put you in a ring."

KJ gasps softly and flushes with arousal. God, he'd _hate_ that... except he'd be doing it for Logan. And he's pretty sure that means he'd fucking love it, every last perverse moment. "I'd be so fucking desperate for you," he whispers, his lips grazing over Logan's ear. "Stuffed, and wanting you."

"Would you be able to make it through the day?" Logan murmurs, cock throbbing, fingers working over the silky flesh of KJ's erection.

"Don't think I'd have much choice," KJ murmurs with a hint of a wry smile. It's getting tough to concentrate with the way Logan is touching him. "But I'd be begging you to fuck me."

Logan nods. "Our next stop," he promises, sitting back, hand slipping from KJ's jeans. "Right now I want you to ride me."

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, his cock giving up a bead of precome. He slips out of the booth and can't shove his jeans down fast enough. "Facing you, or away?" he asks, toeing his shoes off.

Logan's torn. On one hand he wants to see how KJ reacts to them being watched, but on the other he wants his lover facing him, watching _him_ , ignoring everything around them. "Facing me," he decides, unzipping his own jeans.

KJ grins. "Yes, sir," he says again, and straddles his lover's thighs. His cock brushes Logan's chest and he whimpers, desperate with need. Reaching back, he strokes his sir, watching his eyes for permission.

"Hold on," Logan says, tearing open a condom and rolling it on. "Club rules," he murmurs. "Go ahead, boy."

A nod, and KJ lowers himself slowly down. He prepped before they left the boat, but it's still a tight fit and he winces with the burn. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and rocking gently to work Logan deeper inside him.

"That's it," Logan praises, blowing out a breath, pleasure making his head swim. "Take it all."

 _For you_ , KJ thinks, because that feels right, giving himself to this man before him. He takes the last few inches and gasps when Logan bottoms out, buried impossibly deep inside him.

"Don't move," Logan orders, hands on KJ's hips, keeping him in place, cock throbbing inside him. "Give me a minute," his mouth back on KJ's throat, licking, sucking, biting.

Of course, that's about the worst way to get KJ to be still, short of going straight for his cock. In a moment he's squirming, hips hitching as Logan torments his throat just right.

"What did I say?" Logan murmurs, drawing back, looking up at KJ, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Don't—" KJ gasps, his spine ramrod straight in an instant. "Don't move."

"And what were you doing?" Logan says, watching KJ closely, cock giving another rough throb inside him.

KJ hisses at that throb, feeling it to his core. "Moving," he whispers, his lashes screening down.

"Moving," Logan repeats, nodding, pushing up into KJ. "Being a bad boy," he murmurs, his words for KJ alone. "Weren't you?" he says, one hand letting go of KJ's hip and slapping his ass. Hard.

He cries out, more in surprise than anything, but heat burns through KJ a second later. "Yes, sir," he gasps again, his muscles clenching on Logan's cock.

"Yes, sir, what?" Logan demands, spanking KJ with both hands now.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir!" And god KJ is aroused, every fucked-up pulse of lust hammering through him until he can't even remember how to be still. "Please," he begs, "your boy is sorry."

"Are you?" Logan spanks KJ again, the smack of flesh against flesh competing with the other sounds in the room.

"I-- I can't," KJ exclaims, unshed tears pricking the backs of his eyes. His self-control is shredding away, cock leaking and needy. "Please, it's too much, I'm going to come."

"Go ahead, do it, come for me," Logan orders, not wanting KJ to feel like he's failed, not here, not like this. Hands back on his boy's hips as he thrusts up into him.

KJ shouts, his fingernails digging into Logan's shoulders through his shirt. His sir drives into him again and KJ is done for, his cock spurting and his head spinning.

"Good boy," Logan praises, the only words he can manage before he too goes over the edge, flooding the latex between them.

Feeling boneless, KJ lays his head on Logan's shoulder and lazily licks out at a drop of sweat beading his throat. "You're so good," he whispers, aware he needs to get up and let Logan take care of the condom, but reluctant to let go.

"So are you," Logan says softly, finally easing his grip on KJ's skin. "My good boy."

The words are a balm to KJ's spirit, if not to his bruised ass. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold out," he murmurs, carefully getting to his feet.

Logan grins. "Don't be. It's good for my ego," he teases, making sure KJ's steady before he gets rid of the condom.

KJ grins too but hesitates. Glances back over his shoulder and flushes hot to see they've garnered a bit of an audience. "Can I put my jeans back on now, please?"

Logan nods. "Go ahead." He cleans up and tucks himself back into his own jeans. "I like the blush," he teases, unable to resist, pulling KJ down into the booth and half into his lap again.

Smiling, KJ melts onto his lover, nuzzling Logan's throat. "Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?" Logan asks, tightening his hold on KJ. "Permission?"

"For not judging me," KJ answers, still hazy and blissed-out. "You give me what I need but you never make me feel like it's wrong."

"Because it's not," Logan says simply, smiling, kissing KJ softly. "We both want it and it feels good... what could be wrong about that? About any of it?"

KJ grins. "Not a damn thing."

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
